


What Forever Looks Like / Как выглядит вечность

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Магнус и Алек женятся, и у Алека есть для Магнуса маленький подарок.





	What Forever Looks Like / Как выглядит вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Tranlsation of [What Forever Looks Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380603)

— _Ни в коем случае_ , – усмехается Иззи, будто издеваясь, и поворачивается к Алеку с кислым выражением лица. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? За какого-то дилетанта? 

— Но _почему_? – стонет Алек, откидывая голову на спинку своего стула. 

Иззи облокачивается на его стол и угрожающе наклоняется вперед, пронизывая брата свирепым взглядом. 

— Это не подлежит обсуждению, Алек. Это традиция. 

— Почему мы вообще должны следовать этим глупым традициям? – ворчит парень. – Не похоже, чтобы в нас вообще было что-то традиционное, – он возится с ручкой и бросает взгляд сквозь ресницы на сестру. Он не перестает поражаться этой женщине – она на целую голову ниже, и все еще может запугать его, стоя при этом в _его_ кабинете. 

— Хоть я никогда и не думала, что услышу от тебя подобные слова, дорогой брат, но я уже говорила, что женихи не должны видеть друг друга в ночь перед свадьбой – это плохая примета, – выражение ее лица так и кричит, чтобы он рискнул и попытался бросить ей вызов, и она удовлетворенно улыбается, когда он не говорит ни слова. – Отлично. С этим решено. Сегодня ты поспишь в Институте. 

В ответ Алек лишь фыркнул. Он с лютой ненавистью терпеть не может спать в Институте. Кровать слишком твердая. Слишком пустая. Все слишком безликое. Единственное предназначение кроватей в Институте – это предоставить замученным и уставшим охотникам место для расслабления мышц, прежде чем они отправятся на следующую миссию. В них недостает комфорта и успокоения, которое можно найти в объятиях единственного человека, благодаря которому он чувствует себя в безопасности. 

Иззи должно быть почувствовала сопротивление в его поведении, потому что обошла стол и поцеловала его в лоб. Когда она отстранилась, выражение ее лица было пронизано сочувствием. 

— Это всего лишь одна ночь, большой брат, – ее голос мягкий, руками она обнимает его лицо и улыбается, подмигивая. – Одна ночь перед вечностью. 

И Алек не может не улыбнуться. Это чувство кипело прямо под его кожей. Необходимость того, чтобы завтрашний день быстрее наступил. Завтра его жизнь изменится к лучшему. Завтра, когда он посмотрит в глаза, укравшие каждую его частичку всего одним взглядом, и поклянется им в вечности. Вечности всего самого прекрасного в этом мире, всего, из-за чего Алек улыбается. 

Он крепко сжимает запястье Иззи, чтобы показать насколько ценит все то, что она для него сделала. Она, кажется, это понимает, потому что отмахивается свободной рукой. 

Алек делает вид, что не замечает, как ее глаза вдруг начинают блестеть и слезиться, или то, как быстро она от него отворачивается. Он сглатывает внезапно тяжелый комок в горле. 

— Ладушки! Если я увижу тебя здесь после десяти вечера, то ударю. Я не могу позволить тебе появиться завтра с мешками под глазами и в полусонном состоянии. 

Алек усмехается при виде того, как его сестра снова превращается в буйного планировщика свадеб, которым стала за последние несколько недель. С ее уровнем преданности делу, это могла бы быть и ее собственная свадьба. Ее приказы затихают, когда она выходит из кабинета, напоминая ему о том, чтобы проверить смокинг и начистить туфли, и еще о куче мелких деталей, которые приведут к единственному, что имеет значение – когда он сможет, наконец, надеть кольцо на палец Магнуса и поцеловать, закрепляя начало их вечности. 

*

Яркое золотое свечение портала, мерцая, оживая, и Алек улыбается, прежде чем открыть глаза. Волна магии, проносящаяся по комнате, знакома парню так же, как и мягкие губы, прикасающиеся к коже на шее по утрам в выходные. Она мягко обволакивает его, согревая лучше, чем любое одеяло. 

Магнус проходит сквозь портал, выглядя так же прекрасно, как и в первый раз, когда Алек его увидел. Он одет в простые спортивные штаны, одну из старых изношенных толстовок Алека, а его ноги босые. На лице мага нет ни грамма косметики, не скрытые гламуром глаза направлены на парня и сияют в теплом свете комнаты. 

Лайтвуд может бесконечно смотреть на него, к черту плохие приметы. Как наблюдение за чем-то настолько прекрасным может быть к несчастью? 

У Магнуса на лице застенчивая, без капли раскаяния, улыбка, когда портал исчезает за его спиной. 

— Не спится? – Алек приподнялся на локтях. 

— Без тебя – нет. Никогда не могу заснуть без тебя, любовь моя.

Алек улыбается, закатывая глаза от слащавости, и похлопывает на место в кровати рядом с собой. Магнус подходит и ныряет под одеяло, его руки сразу же оборачиваются вокруг парня, и зарывается лицом в сгиб его шеи. Он мягко вздыхает и слегка прикасается губами к местечку, где бьется пульс Алека. 

— Милая Изабель оторвет мне голову, если узнает, что я здесь. 

Алек усмехается. 

— Клянусь, она превратилась в брайдзиллу, а ведь женюсь-то _я_. 

— Но разве можно ее винить? Ты был бы абсолютно безнадежен в планировке свадьбы. 

Лайтвуд фыркнул, кидая на Магнуса недоверчивый взгляд. 

— Я тебя умоляю. Ты видел, что я сделал с лофтом, когда мы делали ремонт в прошлом году? Мое внимание к деталям безупречно.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, – легко говорит Магнус, и охотник чувствует его улыбку на своей коже. 

Он сильнее прижимает к себе мага, который рисует маленькие фигурки поверх рубашки на груди Алека. Его дыхание опаляет шею парня – чувство, которое охотник запомнил с течением времени, такое же сокровенное как поцелуи, такое же захватывающее как произнесенные шепотом признания в любви. 

— Это день настал, – выдыхает Алек, и пальцы Магнуса замирают. – Поверить не могу, что это наконец-то случится. 

Бейн наклоняется, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Он кладет руку Алеку на щеку и почти сразу парень закрывает глаза и льнет к его ладони. Наконец, его одолевает волна сна, теперь, когда он окутан объятиями Магнуса. 

— Я тоже, – голос мага мягкий, трогательный и он целует парня, словно он самое драгоценное, что есть в его жизни, прежде чем пробормотать. – Но я никогда, ни к чему не был настолько готов. 

*

— Это не моя вина! Откуда мне было знать, что эти чертовы цветы должны быть собраны в “определенное время” и “определенным способом”? Это просто цветы! – срывается Джейс, его голос на грани бешенства. 

Иззи глубоко вдыхает, замедляя шаг, и изо всех сил пытается не раздавить телефон в руке. Еще слишком рано, чтобы иметь дело с косяками Джейса, ко всем прочему еще и в день свадьбы. 

— Во-первых, потому что я тебе об этом _говорила_ и, во-вторых, это не “просто цветы” ты чертов неуч. Это особенные, зачарованные полевые цветы, которые растут-

— На южной части Индонезийского острова. Ага, я знаю, Из. Просто.. что ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас сделал? 

— Придумай что-нибудь! Я тебя предупреждала. И ради Ангела, Джейс, я тебе _врежу_ , если эти цветочные композиции не будут на месте, когда я дойду до часовни, – Иззи прерывает Джейса, начинающего раздражительно ворчать, когда видит дверь в спальню Алека. 

Но, когда она открывает дверь, ее утреннее приветствие “ПРОСНИСЬ И ПОЙ БРАТ МОЙ” так и остается не произнесенным, когда она видит открывшийся ей вид. 

Магнус и Алек лежали в кровати, переплетаясь конечностями, спина Алека прижата к груди мага. Они обернуты вокруг друг друга, как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире, словно находиться в объятиях друг друга – единственный способ их существования. 

Именно поэтому Иззи не может сердиться на них из-за нарушенной традиции. Она не может найти в себе ни капельки раздражения, потому что все признаки беспокойства, обычно искажающие лицо ее брата, бесследно исчезли. Он выглядит так, словно обременяющие его обязательства не имеют значения, словно ничего в мире не тяготит его, пока его обнимает Магнус Бейн. 

Потому что то, что есть у Магнуса с Алеком…такая связь поражает своей силой. Это такая связь душ, которую вселенная пыталась держать порознь. Она появилась, обрушиваясь на них, вышибая землю из-под ног. Это получилось чудом и теперь, когда у них есть такая ценность, они держатся друг за друга, как будто никогда не хотят отпускать. 

И кто была Иззи, чтобы лишить ее брата единственного человека, делающего его счастливее, чем она когда-либо его видела? 

Девушка с нежностью покачивает головой и выходит из комнаты, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь. Она решает, что даст им время этим утром, чтобы они могли проснуться друг с другом в день, который думали никогда не наступит. Она вытащит Алека из кровати позже. Суетиться она тоже будет потом. Для всего этого есть время и после. Все время в мире, если то, о чем признался ей Алек месяц назад – правда. Если руна, запечатленная на его коже прямо над сердцем, невидимая для всех, кроме Магнуса, делает то, что должна. 

И Иззи не терпелось увидеть лицо ее будущего зятя, когда он впервые увидит ее у алтаря. 

*

И это лучше, чем Алек когда-либо представлял. Все вокруг сияет золотом. Солнечный свет проникает сквозь витражные окна часовни, смешиваясь с дымкой золотых искр, падающих с полевых цветов. Он никогда не думал, что это будет так; что это будет чувствоваться как лучшая вещь, на которую он только способен; стоять здесь и держать руки Магнуса в своих; слегка чувствовать сердцебиение, которое привязано к его собственному пульсу, через мягкое прикосновение кожи. 

Это тот же алтарь – пережиток прошлого – и Алек почти слышит звук открывающихся дверей, почти слышит шумные шаги Магнуса, врывающегося в часовню и помешавшего ему совершить величайшую ошибку в своей жизни. Но сейчас воздух в часовне наполнен обещанием завтрашнего дня, бесконечности и любви, превосходящей все. Сейчас Магнус все также выглядит как мечта, но в этот раз он стоит на алтаре вместе с ним. 

Сладкий, пьянящий запах золотых цветов густым облаком стоит в воздухе, когда маг сжимает его руки, слезы почти непрерывными ручейкам сбегают по его лицу, когда он начинает свою клятву. 

— Мой дорогой Алексадр, – Алек поражается тому, что даже после стольких лет, это слово все еще звучит как нечто прекрасное, нечто более поэтичное, чем просто _его_ имя, когда слетает с губ Магнуса. 

— Давным-давно я смирился с лишенным любви существованием. Все, что со мной происходило, затрудняло мою веру во что-то такое неправдоподобное, как идея найти человека, который захотел бы провести со мной всю жизнь. Я всегда влюблялся слишком быстро и слишком сильно. Поэтому, я оставил надежду на то, что когда-нибудь найду то, что так хотел. То, что есть у меня с тобой, все это, было похоже на сон, которому никогда не суждено было стать явью. Это была безликая мечта, которую я затолкал в самые глубокие уголки моего сознания.

Магнус делает шаг вперед, прежде чем продолжить. 

— Так что, поверь мне, дорогой, когда я говорю, что, когда ты ворвался в мою жизнь, я наконец смог воплотить свою мечту. В тебе я нашел единственного человека, способного разрушить все стены, которые я возводил, чтобы защитить себя. И даже когда это случилось, когда я нашел тебя, я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности. 

Алек не может дышать. Стук его сердца барабанными ударами отдается в его ушах. Магнус останавливается, собираясь с силами и опуская на мгновение взгляд, прежде чем посмотреть на парня лишенными гламура глазами. Именно в такого Магнуса Алек влюбился без памяти, в его истинное «я». Лайтвуд рвано вдыхает от удивительной красоты момента, от безумного обожания в глазах его любимого. 

— Потому что любить тебя было все равно, что возвратиться домой. Любить тебя было сравнимо с одним брошенным на тебя взглядом и осознанием того, что именно этого мне и не хватало. Ты был завершающей деталью. Ты смог собрать все воедино. Ты мой дом, Александр. 

Новые ручейки слез очерчивают лицо Магнуса. 

— И я обещаю любить тебя, ценить, и отдавать всего себя до тех, пока мы живем на этой земле. 

Алек коротко и часто дышит, не в силах вымолвить ничего толкового. 

— Как, черт возьми, я должен превзойти это? – пробормотал он так громко, чтобы слышно было только Магнусу, который хихикнул. – Ладно, поехали, – он говорит на этот раз громче, выпрямляя спину. 

— Я и близко не настолько хорош с выражением чувств словами, как ты, но постараюсь изо всех сил, – хватка мага заземляет его. – Ты появился в моей жизни, когда весь мир, казалось, был настроен против меня. Когда я уже свыкся с тем, что никогда не смогу быть самим собой. Что у меня никогда не будет шанса делать то, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. И думаю тот факт, что мы сейчас здесь, свидетельствует о том, как сильно ты изменил мою жизнь. 

Он проводит пальцем по сгибу ладони Магнуса. 

— Единственное, в чем я хорош – это хранить обещания. Поэтому сегодня, я хочу пообещать тебе несколько вещей. Обещаю, что всегда буду тебя слушать. Обещаю, что всегда буду с тобой честен, и никогда не буду отталкивать. Обещаю, что буду бороться за нас каждый день столько, сколько потребуется, потому что то, что у нас есть – такое не случается каждый день. И мне так чертовски повезло это найти, и я обещаю, что никогда не отпущу. 

— Я также обещаю никогда не смотреть _«Холстяк»_ без тебя, – Магнус, растрогавшись, смеется и весело закатывает глаза. – Обещаю чистить лоток Председателя, даже когда будет твоя очередь. Обещаю больше никогда не кидать в стирку твои дорогущие шелковые рубашки. 

Когда смех затихает, Алек продолжает. 

— И теперь, у меня есть еще одно последнее обещание. 

Он глубоко вздыхает. Сейчас. Настал этот момент, и он плачет, но его голос не дрожит, потому что он никогда, ни в чем не был настолько уверен. 

— Магнус, если бы у меня была тысяча жизней, я бы все провел с тобой. Просыпаясь с тобой, держа тебя за руку и говоря, что ты – причина, по которой я знаю, что такое настоящее счастье. 

Алез замолкает и бросает взгляд на Катарину, сидящую в первом ряду. Она коротко ему улыбается, поддерживая, ее глаза сияют от радости. 

— Так что я собираюсь это сделать. Ты дал мне намного больше, чем я когда-либо мог мечтать. Я хочу дать тебе единственное, что могу и что на самом деле было твоим со дня нашей первой встречи. 

Алек крепче сжимает ладони Магнуса. 

— Я отдам тебе свою жизнь. Я даю тебе вечность. 

Рот мага широко раскрывается, глаза распахнуты от шока. Короткий рваный вдох слетает с его губ, пока его глаза бешено бегают по Алеку в поисках любого признака лжи, прежде чем он смотрит на Катарину, которая смеется со слезами на глазах и кивает, прикрывая рот руками.

— Ты…ты не мог, – он задушено шепчет, когда поворачивается обратно к Лайтвуду. – Ты _сделал_? – рука Магнус оказывается у его рта. 

Алек кивает и черт, его щеки болят от улыбки, но он ни на что бы это не променял. Он отпускает одну ладонь Магнуса, чтобы расстегнуть верхние пуговицы своей рубашки, оттягивая ее вниз, чтобы показать тщательно нарисованную руну прямо надо сердцем. Руну, которую он создал сам – самый близкий перевод имени Магнуса, который он смог найти. Бейну трудно дышать, он издает задушенный всхлип, когда понимает, что к чему. 

— Я разобрался с помощью Кэт. С этого дня, я твой навеки. И я обещаю любить тебя так же, как сейчас и даже больше, до конца времен. 

— _Гребанная_ срань господня, Александр! – выкрикивает Магнус, кидаясь парню на шею, и его смех освещает часовню. Маг всхлипывает ему в плечо, и Алек прямо _здесь_ , _с ним_ и ничего – абсолютно ничего, даже сам Ангел – не может сделать Лайтвуда счастливее, чем сейчас. 

И когда они, в конце концов, целуются, все остальное перестает существовать. Это похоже на перерождение, как будто его голова сталкивается с поверхностью воды или ощущение свежего потока воздуха в легких. Просто весь этот момент – ощущение рук Магнуса, обнимающего его лицо, ощущение ожившей руны на его груди, словно попадающий на кожу солнечный луч. Словно ясное пение птиц, мелодичное и радостное, звенящее в его ушах и очищающее разум от всего прочего. 

И когда они отстраняются, когда их дыхания становятся единым в том смысле, о котором смертные могли только мечтать, Алек задается вопросом, как он смог преодолеть хоть что-то в своей жизни, не чувствуя себя так же, как сейчас. 

*

В мгновение воспоминаний во время их первого танца Магнус взглянул на Алека и словно вернулся к тому моменту, когда впервые понял, что влюбился в этого застенчивого сумеречного охотника. Когда он понял, что невольно отдал свое сердце карим глазам, сияющим как полуденное солнце. Когда он принял то, что присутствие Алека было постоянным, даже если физически его не там не было, даже когда весь мир пытался их разлучить. 

Магнус целует его, за это вечное присутствие, и этот поцелуй был выражением _благодарности_ и невысказанным _ты все для меня_. 

И они едва отпустили друг друга, прежде чем на них набросилось золотое пятно в шестидюймовых каблуках. 

Изабель держит их обоих в тисках, ногтями давя в плечи. Она всхлипывает, рыдает в их пиджаки. И Магнус бы попытался ее успокоить, если бы ее плечо болезненно не упиралось ему в трахею.

— Изабель…я не..не могу дышать, – выдыхает он.

— О, заткнись! – кричит она, всхлипывая слишком сильно, чтобы сформулировать слова, и сильнее сжимает свою смертельную хватку. – Я так..черт…я так счастлива, что не знаю, что с собой делать. Идите вы нахрен за то, что такие _сентиментальные_. Ненавижу вас! Нет, я люблю вас обоих так сильно _, черт побери_! 

— Мы любим тебя…тоже, – хрипит Алек и начинает глубоко вдыхать, когда она, наконец, их отпускает. 

Магнус смотрит на нее с маленькой улыбкой, пока переводит дыхание. Женщина, которую он полюбил так отчаянно, которая является один из самых сильных людей, которых он знает, которую горд называть семьей. 

Без нее ничего из этого не было бы. В конце концов, благодаря именно ее упрямству видеть брата счастливым, дело двинулось с места еще в самом начале. И Магнус только хотел открыть рот, чтобы отблагодарить Иззи за все, что он может и не может выразить словами, когда она машет на него рукой. 

— _Не смей_ благодарить меня, Магнус Бейн, – приказывает девушка, хлюпая носом, ее голос на октаву выше. – Я в порядке, мальчики. Теперь идите. Живите своей идеальной жизнью и заведите идеальных детей и будьте отвратительно и идеально счастливыми. 

Она хватает их обоих и целует в щеки, прежде чем уйти, по-прежнему выглядя как лучшее творение Господа, даже со следами туши на щеках. 

— Знаешь, я думаю, что люблю твою сестру больше, чем тебя, – говорит Магнус, поворачиваясь к своему мужу. 

— И я не стал бы тебя винить, – ласково отвечает Алек, его взгляд все еще направлен на удаляющуюся фигуру Иззи. Он смеется, когда она хватает фужер шампанского с ближайшего подноса и залпом выпивает. 

Вся ночь была наполнена смехом и радостью. Речами, которые заставляли всех плакать; музыкой, которая заставляла всех танцевать. В какой-то момент Мариз подходит к Магнусу и заключает его в крепкие объятия. Ее глаза блестят от непролитых слез, слова, которые ей нет смысла произносить, предаются через мягкое прикосновение ладони к щеке мага. Этот момент кажется нереальным.

В конце празднования Магнус поворачивается к мужу.

—Я всецело за вечеринки, – он ухмыляется, когда на лице Алека мелькает узнавание. – Но что ты скажешь, если мы уйдем отсюда? 

Алек берет руку Магнуса в свою, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Да. 

Он ведет их на один из множества балконов Института. Это более спокойная и тихая ночь, чем большинство других, по стандартам Нью-Йорка. Магнус опирается на каменные перила, смотря на бесчисленные точки света перед собой, которые представляют собой город. 

Когда он чувствует на себе взгляд Алека, то поворачивается и видит, что тот смотрит на него с улыбкой, которая захватывает все его лицо.

Самая любимая улыбка Магнуса. 

— Привет, муж, – охотник дотягивается до руки Магнуса, и эти два слова неимоверно согревают мага. 

— Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь надоест это от тебя слышать, – тихо признается он, притягивая к себе Алека. Он мягко его целует, а потом еще и еще, просто потому, что может. Потому что у него есть все время во вселенной, чтобы целовать и любить мужчину, стоящего перед ним. 

— Не думаю, что мне когда-нибудь надоест это говорить, – пробормотал Алек ему в губы. 

На мгновение все вокруг тихо. Они соприкасаются лбами, смакуя тишину и то, как близко они сейчас друг к другу. Металл кольца на пальце Алека, кажется, разжигает огонь на его коже каждый раз, когда парень бросает на него взгляд. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что мы сможем зайти так далеко? – Алек мягко поглаживает кожу над скулой Магнуса.

— У меня были сомнения, – маг улыбнулся. – Свадьбы никогда не были твоей сильной стороной, да, Александр? 

Парень легко смеется, касаясь носа Магнуса своим. 

— Мне просто нужно было найти правильного человека. И Ангел, я нашел.

— _Боже_ , это было так слащаво. 

— Привыкай, – возражает охотник. – Мои сентиментальные фразочки здесь навсегда. 

И Магнус бы действительно не согласился ни на что другое. Он улыбается и опирается на плечо Алека. Он чувствует умиротворение, которого никогда раньше не испытывал. Будто все, наконец, обрело смысл. 

— Я чертовски тебя люблю, – Алек разрывает тишину, голос мягкий, и улыбка подчеркивает каждое сказанное слово. 

— Я тоже чертовски тебя люблю. 

Они стоят, рука об руку, наслаждаясь чувством вечной любви. Любви, которая кажется безграничной, как сама вселенная. Любви, которая, кажется, разрушает все земные границы. Для Магнуса – Алек был дыханием, которое открылось, когда, казалось, что он задыхается. Он сияет как луч света, пробивающийся сквозь серые тучи. Он – тепло, которое неожиданно согревает в холодный день. 

И только что Алек стал его навсегда.

Магнус крепче сжимает руку Алека, восхищаясь тем, как ему повезло. И когда Лайтвуд поворачивается и смотрит на него – взгляд этот ощущается таким же вечным, как и сами звезды – он знает, что Александр Лайтвуд, с его карими глазами и дурацкими улыбками, является причиной того, что Магнус, наконец, знает, как выглядит вечность. 


End file.
